A number of conventional systems and methods exist for the correction of spinal deformities, such as scoliosis. In general, these systems and methods are used to “derotate” the spine when one or more vertebrae are rotated axially at an angle that is not aligned with the patient's sagittal plane. Once the spine is derotated (or simultaneous with derotation), pedicle screws and rods or the like are placed and secured to maintain derotation. Typically, conventional systems and methods have been ineffective, cumbersome, and difficult to use.
The spine may have a treatment region including cephalad vertebrae and caudal vertebrae. The cephalad vertebrae are located at the cephalad end of the treatment region (i.e. the end nearest the head of the patient). The caudal vertebrae are located at the caudal end of the treatment region (i.e. the end furthest from the head of the patient). There may also be one or more intermediate vertebrae disposed between the cephalad vertebrae and the caudal vertebrae. The cephalad vertebrae and the caudal vertebrae may be in proper sagittal alignment, while some or all of the intermediate vertebrae may be in need of derotation.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is a system and method for spinal deformity correction that is effective, simple, and easy to use, such that patients may be treated more successfully in shorter surgical times.